NGW Vixen's Vengeance
Vixen's Vengeance is a CAW wrestling event held by New Gen Wrestling. Every match in this event is from NGW's Womens division. This event was created by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. =Dates & Venues= =Vixen's Vengeance 2005= This CPV aired on August 25 from the New Orleans Arena. This CPV was sponsored by WWE Day of Reckoning 2. This is the only CPV to be made with WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw. Results *'Holly Marie Combs' defeated Dixie Clemets *'Lindsay Lohan' defeated Sailor Mars :*Lindsey used Rei's Fire-Carrana finisher to win. *'Bikini Brawl': Minako Aino defeated Avril Lavigne *Nudist Colony invitational (Winner becomes #1 contender for the Rumble Roses championship): Tifa Lockhart defeated Yuna, Stripperela, Aerith Gainsborough, Paris Hilton and Rinoa Heartilly *'Sailor Moon' & Sailor Jupiter (with Sailor Mars) defeated The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) (with Christina Aguilera) to win the Women's Tag Team Championship :*Usagi pinned Jessica *'Britney Spears' defeated Ami Mizuno to win the Women's Championship :*Guest referee Danica Patrick :*'Jill Valentine' attacked Ami. :*This CPV ended Ami Mizuno's first double title reign. =Vixen's Vengeance 2006= This CPV aired on September 23, again from the New Orleans Arena. The official theme song was "Innuendo" by Drill. This CPV was sponsored by XBOX 360. Results *'Dixie Clemets' defeated Motoko Kusanagi :*Winner gets the 3rd spot in the Rumble Roses title match later in the event. :*This is Motoko's last CPV appearance. *'Sailor Venus' & Sailor Mars defeated The Gullwings (Yuna & Rikku) to retain the Women's Tag Team Championship :*Rei pinned Rikku *Fulfill Your Fantasy match: Monica defeated Meryl Silverburgh :*Monica hit Meryl with a pillow. :*This is Monica's only NGW match. *'Morgan Webb' defeated Tifa Lockhart © and Dixie Clemets to win the Rumble Roses Championship :*Morgan pinned Tifa *Nudist Colony Invitational: Christina Aguilera defeated Lindsey Lohan ©, Aerith Gainsborough, Avril Lavigne, Kiva and Paris Hilton to win the Internet Vixens Championship :*'YouTube'http://www.youtube.com refuses to air this match due to inappropriate content. :*This is Kiva's last CPV appearance. *'Aerith Gainsborough' defeated Rinoa Heartilly to win the Money in the Bank :*Aerith was Rinoa's mystery opponent. *'Danica Patrick' defeated Ashlee Simpson :*This was Danica's debut match. *'Ami Mizuno' defeated Britney Spears to retain the Women's Championship :*Britney was Ami's mystery opponent. =Vixen's Vengeance 2007: Ladies' Night of Champions= This CPV aired on September 24 from the AllState Arena. All Womens Division titles were in the line, hence the subtitle, Ladies' Night of Champions. The official theme song was "Misery Business" by Paramore. This CPV was sponsored by WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008. Results :Pre-Show *'Sakura Haruno' defeated Dark Prince to win the Million Dollar Championship :*'Marcus Fenix' distracted The Prince during the match. --- *'Makoto Kino' defeated Rikku to retain the Money in the Bank *'Holly Marie Combs' defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Rumble Roses Championship *'Lita' defeated Danica Patrick to retain the Internet Vixens Championship :*'April O'Neil' distracted Danica during the match. *Bikini Brawl: T.X.A. (Tifa Lockhart & Ami Mizuno) defeated The Simpson sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) to win the vacant Women's Tag Team Championship :*Tifa pinned Jessica :*'Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh' attacked Tifa & Ami after the match. :*This Fully Loaded 2007 rematch was caused by Contract Infringement that was made for Fully Loaded, stating that the challengers MUST NOT overpower the champions'--later found out to be a fake. Fredrick made this rematch to end the dispute. *'Minako Aino' defeated Yuna to win the Womens championship :*'Fredrick James Francis' restarted the match because of the "Referee's Screwed Up Mind".